The present invention relates to data processing by digital computer, and more particularly to parallel compiling with a serial schedule.
Software source code can be written in programming languages such as C, C++, Pascal, or Java®. In one common deployment scenario, a compiler converts software source code into object code, and a linker converts the object code into executable code. At run-time, a processor executes the executable code.
Modular techniques are common in software development, and software building is a process of compiling source code modules to object code modules and linking the object code modules to the target program. This modular process automatically follows a predefined schedule. However, for business application software, the total processing time is measured in hours.
There is an ongoing need to improve software development techniques with reduced processing times.